


Covenanter

by ARainbowDragon



Category: Luck & Logic (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARainbowDragon/pseuds/ARainbowDragon
Summary: Olga can't stop thinking about Lucifer. Could things have changed if the God was still alive?





	Covenanter

“ _I'm grateful.”_

The words echoed in Olga's mind. He knew Lucifer couldn't be trusted, but those two words- they just sounded so sincere. Was he really grateful? Had he not died, would he have been able to reform himself? Olga wanted to believe so, but there was no way to find out now. Still, he couldn't shake the thought from his head.

“Olga! Yo, Earth to Olga!”

“Huh?”

Olga found himself yanked out of his thoughts by Yoshichika.

“What's got your head lost in the clouds?” his teammate asked.

Olga sighed softly.

“I can't stop thinking about Lucifer,” he admitted. “Or, more specifically, the last time I'd ever gotten to speak with him. I went to return his card, and offer him another chance, but he refused to accept it. Yet something about his final words makes me believe that he had goodness in him. He told me he was grateful for my compassion. And I believe he was sincere.”

Yoshichika sat on the bed next to him. He was about to speak, but Olga spoke again.

“I know Lucifer isn't to be trusted, after what he did, but I can't help believing that maybe he could be reformed. He told me that he'd rather die than live in isolation again, but...”

“But if he could reform himself then he wouldn't,” Yoshichika finished.

Olga nodded.

“Despite what he did, we were a great pair,” he admitted. “We complimented each other so well. We shared a vision. And, if he hadn't gone about it the way he did, then I believe we would have been the perfect team. I would've liked for him to have accepted my request, and to try and reform himself. But that won't happen, now.”

He laid back on his bed and put his hand up. The red symbol glowed brightly on the back of his hand. Even though Lucifer was gone, part of him still lived on inside of Olga. A part of him that the Logicalist refused to let die with the God. This was his dream that Gods and humans could live together in peace.

 


End file.
